


Second Chance

by onkoona



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Blind Go challenge 2017, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onkoona/pseuds/onkoona
Summary: What if Hikaru got a second chance at love?





	Second Chance

 

Title: Second Chance

~HnG~HnG~HnG~HnG~HnG~HnG~HnG~

  
"I love him," he realized for the second time in his life.

The first time he had loved, he had lost his love before he had been old enough to understand the kind of love he had been feeling. And even if he had understood, it wouldn't have helped matters as they would have been star-crossed lovers; kept apart by a thousand year gap.

But this second love was different. And yet it was not. This Sai was an enigma, just as much of an ethereal creature as the first Sai had been. With one notable difference; this one could be touched. And he appeared to want to be touched.

~HnG~HnG~HnG~HnG~HnG~HnG~HnG~

The first sight of Sai, the second Sai, Hikaru had had, he would never forget. It was in that same park Sai, the first Sai, and a very young Hikaru used to hang out and learn to play go. It had been Autumn way back then, it had been Spring when Hikaru first saw the second Sai.

As a rain of cherry blossoms floated and swirled around the figure, it, he, had his arms outstretched and was slowly spinning as if in a counter movement, his thigh long hair drawing behind him like a black silken curtain. It was like a slow motion clip Hikaru could not look away from. He was mesmerized.

~HnG~HnG~HnG~HnG~HnG~HnG~HnG~

Hikaru had found he couldn't stop himself from following this Sai after the moment had ended and Sai had started to move further into the park.

At first Hikaru though he had remained unseen, as he trailed some 30 yards behind Sai. Be he realized he'd been caught when Sai casually looked over his left shoulder and smiled at Hikaru, not appearing to be surprised at all by Hikaru's behavior. The kimono-clad Sai continued onward on his route, occasionally looking back at Hikaru, smiling beatifically.

The 'chase' lead to the gate of a Buddhist temple, where Sai stopped, turned around and waited for Hikaru to come closer. When Hikaru hesitated, feeling weird for stalking in the first place, Sai came forward and grasped Hikaru's hand and drew him through the gate, into to temple complex. Hikaru was just too stunned to object.

Sai dragged him to a house on temple grounds, where a Buddhist nun sat reading some sort of old scripture. She looked up just as Sai and Hikaru had stopped in front of her.

"Back so soon, Sai, I thought you were going to play Go in the park today?" she asked Sai. Sai smiled at her, and that seemed to satisfy her. Then she looked over at Hikaru and asked, "so, who's your friend?"

~HnG~HnG~HnG~HnG~HnG~HnG~HnG~

It had been the start a lot of questions and no answers. Because this second Sai just didn't talk. And Masako, the Buddhist nun, had a few answers but they only generated more questions.

Masako was Sai's caretaker and both lived at the temple, but Sai was not a real monk (yet, if ever). Sai loved Go and he didn't speak. That was all that Masako knew. She thought that his love of Go was stopping him from becoming a real monk, but she felt that maybe his destiny lay that way, and that it may also be a way to achieve enlightenment, only the Buddha knows. She told Hikaru she was happy to care for him since he appeared at the temple gate a year or so ago. And that was where her knowledge ended. And Sai had only smiled sweetly while Masako told the story.

~HnG~HnG~HnG~HnG~HnG~HnG~HnG~

And so, some 5 months later, Hikaru finally realized he'd fallen in love for the second time in his life. Or was it a continuation of the first time? Second Sai was so much like the first; playfully, soft, full of wonder at the world around him. And when he played Go, it was as it had been so many years ago; a bastion of strength and ability that trounced the every one of the friends that Hikaru introduced him too.

It took only half a game to convince the Meijin, and this after Sai had beaten Ogata and Touya, eviscerating them completely. There was no doubt in Go community: SAI was back.

As for Hikaru, he hesitated to act on his attraction to Second Sai, but time and time again, Sai would take him to the next stage; both figuratively and mentally. But the only thing in which Hikaru could lead Sai, had been in kissing. And, once Hikaru was convinced Sai was willing, he proceeded to give him a master-class in the subject.

~HnG~HnG~HnG~HnG~HnG~HnG~HnG~

The End


End file.
